Sapphire
by StarryNinja
Summary: "But like Giovanni had told her, "Every choice becomes a sacrifice. Every sacrifice has it's consequences." Being away from James was a consequence of choosing this job." -A rocketshippy oneshot.


**Sapphire**

* * *

Jessie leaned over the balcony of the small hotel room, her eyes focused in on the city before her - Goldenrod - and her hands clamped on the railing. Her palms were sweaty - if this mission fails... that's the end of her career. She considered standing on the rail, just to see what it would be like. Would the people down below stop and stare? Would they see past her Team Rocket uniform and try to help? Or would they wave her goodbye and throw a celebration? After all, Team Rocket was the villain, the cause of many tragedies to happen. One less member would be one less problem in their eyes.

She smoothed her shirt so that it didn't wrinkle - she hated when it was like that, because it had to be clean, pristine, and non-crinkled in order for her to wear the shirt. Her hair wasn't shaped so that it was curled at the end. No, for this mission, it had to be classy. She was one of the undercover agents, after all. It was straightened, though she made sure that it was a little wavy. Straight hair did not fit her, after all.

She walked back in the room, a gloomy aura surrounding her. It wasn't right. Her, being alone, working solitary. She removed her black blouse - another thing she hated about being an undercover agent. She couldn't wear her white uniform anymore. Hell, she couldn't even wear any kind of uniform anymore. Not that she loved wearing the uniform. She hated it, back when he was her partner. But now she loved it. Bad timing, huh? To love something that was long gone, something that she can't wear anymore.

She slipped on a long, navy blue dress, one that had a low, V-cut back to it. The front wasn't anything special, just a U-shaped cut that probably would attract a lot of attention. It showed her curves, though, something she liked about this dress.

She put on the earrings _he_ gave to her for her birthday - genuine sapphire studs. Her birthstone. She fingered them before attaching them to her ears - it had a smooth and delicate surface. She hadn't touched them before.

Jessie slipped on the heels Giovanni had bought her for the mission and walked out to the hallway. The hall was crowded with people of all ages waiting for the event to start. Each and every person in that hall would become victim to the mission.

Before the doors leading up to the ballroom was another Team Rocket agent. He was clad in a black tuxedo, a single rose sticking out of the front pocket. The bow-tie sported the Team Rocket colors - Red and Black, respectively. He smiled.

"So glad to see you," the man held out his arm, to which Jessie took, "Likewise, Proton. They entered the ballroom - a spectacular color-fest. The music was inviting, the beat terribly catchy. Jessie couldn't help but hum the tune. It was, of course, something she had known by heart. She'd listened to it a quite of times before.

"Why aren't you wearing the Team colors?" Proton whispered as the duo hurried to one of the open tables. Jessie smirked, "Why aren't you?"

Proton pointed to his bow tie, his eyebrows furrowing at her statement. "Oh," she said, then retorted, "Well, I'm one of the leaders in this mission anyway. The team knows my face, I know theirs. No need for the team colors crap. It raises suspicion."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Jessie. Don't come crying to me when one of those stupid grunts mistake you for another snobby guest."

"Don't worry," she hissed, "It's not you I'd be crying to."

Proton looked at her and chuckled, "Hm? Who would that be? James, perhaps. Don't forget, Jessie, you're not his partner anymore. You're not even on the same level anymore. Face it, you're an undercover agent. He's a regular one." Jessie shot a glare towards her companion's way.

Proton looked away and hummed. Jessie sighed and scanned the room...Domino had to be here somewhere. She was the one to give the signal to start the mission.

In a quick second, the lights went off. Proton was now directly next to her, pulling her off the chair she sat in. He smirked and whispered in her ear, "It's time, sweetie."

The lights were turned back on. There was Proton and Domino, standing in the middle of the room, dressed in the classic Team Rocket uniforms. The latter nodded to Jessie, then spoke in a booming voice, "It's Team Rocket. Hand over your pokemon, now. If not," Here, Domino laughed, "We'll just force you to hand 'em over."

To say that the room turned chaotic would be an understatement. About forty Team Rocket grunts stood guard near the doors leading out of the ballroom. Twenty undercover agents (including Jessie) had already started the process of forcing the people to hand over the pokemon.

"Where are you going?" Jessie grabbed ahold of the nearest pokemon trainer - a red-headed teen who seemed distressed and frustrated. The teen tried to jerk away from the Rocket's hold, but Jessie proved to be the stronger one. The teen had been holding onto his pokéball throughout the event, bragging about how rare and shiny it was. Jessie kept an eye on the boy so that when the time came, she could easily grab the pokemon and run.

The teen foolishly dropped the pokéball in fear. Jessie laughed and picked it up, weighing the sphere in a teasing manner, "Idiot." She walked off, the teen chasing after her, screaming, "Don' you dare take my pokemon, you bitch!" The teen was stopped by several grunts, who began to search him for any other pokemon.

Jessie handed the pokéball to Proton, who eyed her curiously, "That's it? That's all you'll contribute -"

"Rare and shiny. You're welcome," she explained, then walked away from the confused commander. She sat back down, watching the scene before her: pokéballs being ruthlessly taken by their respective trainers, grunts and agents alike working together to capture, grab, and take any pokemon they see.

Ruthless. That was the word that described Jessie. She'd do anything to get what she wanted. She wanted money, she wanted power. Anything, she'd do anything to get what she wanted. And Giovanni gave her that. She had a choice, go up or down.

She chose the option to go up. She chose the job over her partner, which was what being a true Rocket was all about. She chose the smartest decision: becoming an undercover agent. Not a field agent, like James still is. Like /they/ were.

Jessie regretted choosing the smarter option. Not because she didn't like it, no she loved it. She loved going everywhere around the world. But she hated how it was just her, Arbok and Wobbaffet. She missed James.

But like Giovanni had told her, "Every choice becomes a sacrifice. Every sacrifice has it's consequences." Being away from James was a consequence of choosing this job.

This job, as in, a better pay, better treatment, free "vacations" and the ability to wear everyday clothes. In another person's (or rather another Rocket's) perspective, it would be foolish to pass up this job. But they don't know how close she was to James. They don't know how, for the first time in her life, James made her feel loved, wanted, _appreciated_. They didn't know that James would be the only person Jessie would ever trust.

And this job... ruined everything she had with James.

* * *

"Jessica?"

Jessie turned around to see a man with lavender hair, a pained smile etched on his face, and a net full of pokeballs hanging from his side. James. "O-Oh, hi, James." She stood up and smiled back to him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Jessica. Didn't think you'd be here, considering your... job's expectations," he took a step forward, then set down the net. He pursed his lips, then said, "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"I- James, I- I haven't seen you in awhile too."

"So, how's the new job," he asked.

"G-Good. For the most part." Why was she stammering? Why is she nervous to talk?

"That's good to hear."

"Have you seen the twerps lately?" She laughed. He chuckled. Then, he frowned.

"Yes, well, not for awhile, though," James rubbed his arm awkwardly, then continued, "They know."

"Know what?" she asked, though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"About your new job. They're, well not _happy_, but glad to see you improve your life. If that's possible, being in Team Rocket and all..."

"James," she said, stopping his ramble from continuing.

"Yes?"

"I missed you too. Always have."

"I- Jessie... I know. I missed you like hell. Why'd have to leave, I mean I'm happy for you, I truly am, but its hard going on with this stupid Pikachu mission without _you _by my side...with _me_."

"James," she stepped closer, then wrapped her arms around him, "You still talk to much."

He returned the hug, remarking, "I see you're wearing the earrings I gave you. It's beautiful on you."

Jessie released him from the embrace. The lights went out again.

"See you soon, buddy. Love you, James," she pressed her lips to his cheeks, then said again, "I'll be in Hoenn for the next month or so on a mission. Maybe I'll see you there?"

Lights on; Jessie's gone. Proton walked over to James, took the net away from him, the said, "She misses you like crazy."

Lights out; Proton's gone. All the guests of the event were still buzzing in mass confusion. James walked to the nearest exit, oblivious to the panicking people he passed by, thinking about what Jessie had said.

* * *

The Goldenrod Plaza was surrounded by many cop cars and Officer Jennies. James smiled at one of the officers, then said, "Team Rocket's blasting off again." And so he did. Alone.

* * *

James took a map from the counter. The receptionist smiled at him, "Welcome to Hoenn, sir." He returned the smile, then muttered to himself, "Hoenn. Beautiful."

He walked out of the building, the Slateport sea breeze filling his nostrils. Behind him, a woman with red hair tied up in a ponytail smiled. She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Good to see you, James."

"Likewise," he paused, then said, "Jessie."

"Sh, it's Jamie, for now, at least. So what brings you here?"

"A mission," he stated.

"About...?"

"A mission," he repeated, then said, "To find my best friend again."

"Well, you're in luck. I can help with that."

"Oh, and I almost forgot," he pulled out a sapphire bracelet. "This is for my best friend. Its her birthday, today."

He slipped the bracelet on her wrist, the sapphire gleaming in the sunlight.

She smiled.

He smiled.

All was well.

**A/n- just a oneshot. No plot, just fluff :) Review, please. I love reviews. It gives me inspiration.**


End file.
